


potentially purple

by maruyaaya



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: (yes it is), F/F, Seven Minutes In Heaven, This is not a joke, all i will write is ranaya now, and i discovered all of them while researching for this fic, background/implied mocalisa, bandori rare pair, i just really enjoy ranaya, i made a thread on twitter about the dumbest colour names, no beta i didnt even EDIT this one LOL, poggers??? poggers!!!, ran is kinda ooc ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maruyaaya/pseuds/maruyaaya
Summary: Ran plays seven minutes in heaven and finds herself a little bit too smitten by her partner
Relationships: Maruyama Aya/Mitake Ran
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	potentially purple

**Author's Note:**

> ok so if you dont know what seven minutes in heaven is basically its (or at least the rules i played with) everyone puts a random object of theirs into a bowl and them someone picks one out at random. these two people then have to go into a closet together for seven minutes and basically kiss i guess LOL its literally just played by grade 8s at their first party. i have never played it bruh

Potentially purple has to be the dumbest paint colour that Ran has ever seen. 

She hadn’t even wanted to play seven minutes in heaven. Seven minutes in heaven is a game for 14 year olds going to their first mixed gender sleepover who think that a boy being mean to you means they like you. Frankly, Ran hasn’t found herself interested in games like that for a very long time. 

It had been Himari’s idea to play. The first mixed-band sleepover that Ran had come to and she had to play fucking seven minutes in heaven. Himari had invited Ran to her sleepovers before, but she’s never really felt comfortable around people who aren’t in Afterglow. She knows that Lisa and Aya are both regulars at the sleepovers and Tsugumi tends to join in most of the time. This time, Moca joined the group (likely only because Ran is there). 

She looks down at the paint swatch in her hands, the name 'potentially purple’ written in small black letters along the side. The colour is pretty enough, like the soft purple you might see in a patch of flowers in your annoying 80 year old neighbour’s garden that he’s far too proud of than should be normal (not that that’s a specific example to Ran’s life), but the name is absolutely horrendous. 

How does the colour itself not even know what colour it is. _Potentially purple._ What the fuck else is it gonna be? Green? 

“Who put the paint swatch in the bowl?” Ran raises the small purple slip into the air, scanning the group as she waits for someone to speak up. A beat passes before Aya raises her hand, stepping out from behind Lisa. 

Ran doesn’t even get to say anything to Aya before Himari pushes her inside of the closet, quickly shutting the door between the two girls. There are two soft pillows sitting on the floor of the closet and it’s been mostly cleaned out to be easy to fit inside so Ran can only assume that Himari had been planning to play this for a long time. 

Aya is pressed up against the far wall of the closet, about as far away as she can get from Ran. Ran almost feels offended at just how far away Aya wants to stand, but then her foot knocks into the corner of the closet and she realizes that she is doing the exact same thing. 

“This is a stupid colour,” Ran announces, the first one to break the silence as she holds up the paint swatch again. Aya laughs softly as she takes the swatch from Ran’s hands and flips it over in her own. 

“It’s a pretty colour though.” Aya holds the swatch close to her face, trying to catch as much light as she can through the crack of the door. 

It is a pretty colour, Ran has to admit. 

“Why do you have it?” Ran asks as Aya tucks the paint swatch into her pocket. Aya shrugs as she leans against the back of the closet. 

“Just thought it was pretty.” she smiles, running a hand through her hair as she fidgets with her fingers. 

She thinks that Aya is pretty, Ran has to admit. 

She doesn’t think she’s ever noticed it before. The soft blush that would run across her cheeks in almost every situation. The pink curls that fall down her shoulders like a waterfall. The wide eyes that stare at you so innocently. 

Yes, Aya is definitely pretty. 

Ran’s not sure why she’s noticing it all of a sudden now, thought. She’s also not sure why there’s something inside of her that’s almost begging her to lean forward and kiss Aya. 

Maybe it’s just the excitement of the game. The idea that seven minutes in heaven is a game that you _lose_ if you don’t kiss the person trapped inside of a closet with you. And Ran isn’t a loser, no way. 

Ran stops herself. 

She is calm. She is collected. She has absolutely no secret longing of wanting to lean in and run her slender fingers through Aya’s hair. Nope, absolutely none! Ran has always been a little bit stoic and a little bit aloof. She doesn’t fall for soft whispers of love that have only really originated because of a stupid seventh grader game. 

“I really like your music, Ran,” Aya says after about a minute of silence. Ran can only wonder just how long it’s been (an educated guess can assume that there’s probably around three minutes left on the clock) and she’s not entirely sure whether she wants it to end or not. 

“Thank you,” Ran mutters, voice stiff as time seems to slow around her. Every second is too long for her to spend multiple more minutes in awkward silence because she can’t make conversation with a cute girl, “You make good music as well.” 

“Haha, thanks, but it’s nowhere near the level of Afterglow’s songs. I don’t even write my own songs,” Aya trails off into a soft giggle, leaning against the closets in a seemingly more comfortable position than before. Ran tries to relax, but the heavy reminder that she is playing seven minutes in heaven with maybe the nicest girl she’s ever met still hangs heavy in the air. 

“Your voice is very well suited to your songs though. Very soft and bubbly,” Ran watches Aya’s face light up at the compliment, biting her lip as she stares at the older girl. Aya glances at the wall of the closet, still smiling at the compliment. 

“I’d like to try writing something eventually.” Aya picks at her nails as she speaks and Ran can only assume that if Chisato were here, Aya would likely be getting an earful about not doing it. A few moments of silence pass again and Ran builds up the courage to speak. 

“Seven minutes is up!” before Ran can say the words on her mind, the doors of the closet swing open, “It’s Lisa and Moca’s time!” 

Aya stumbles out of the closet, tripping over her own feet as she grabs onto Himari for support. Ran follows her out, watching as Moca shoots Aya a thumbs up as Lisa drags her inside the closet. Moca winks once and then the door shuts behind them, followed by an extremely suspicious thump against the side of the closet. 

Ran follows Himari, Tsugumi, and Aya back into the living room where they’d been hanging out before the game. They all take a seat, Ran sitting next to Aya for the first time that night. 

“Aya, would you like for me to teach you song writing some day?” Ran asks, throwing it out like a fishing line. All she needs is for Aya to grab that hook and she’s got a date. 

It’s almost funny. Ran’s never really considered herself to be one for “dating” or anything like that. But there’s something about Aya that just draws Ran in and Ran can guess that that’s just the type of person that Aya is. 

“Yeah, I’d like that.” 

And Aya smiles like she’s the goddamned sun.


End file.
